Hero
This idea(and others in the series and other games)were created/owned by Unknown Hero123 and Ninja Clan,so no stealing,Have fun xP The Hero series is a series of action-adventure games for the Playstation 3,Xbox 360,Nintendo 3ds,and Playstation Vita.It's the first of a trilogy devoloped by Team Ninja Clan and published by Sega. It features 3d character models with beautiful,lush graphics in an open-world enviroment. It's designed off of the same game engine as the Assassin's Creed series.It's music (or score) is composed of several bands. Plot In the future,in the year 3000,the world has been taken over by japanese warlord Gouki. He created the so-called perfect world and built the capital city of the world,the Republic City. This leads to the forming of The Resistance,a group of Rogues attempting to overthrow Gouki with little to no success,but their luck is about to change when you come in! Characters Protagonist (male)- The male hero starts out as a orphaned rogue living life on the street,avoiding the warlord's hit squad along the way. His survival skills ends up landing him a spot on the team of rouges known as the resistance. Protagonist (female)-The female leader of The Resiststance with a personal vengance towards the warlord as he killed her only brother and her parents. Warlord Gouki-The evil,demonic warlord of the world,destroying and conquering nations with a robot army and super-human agents at his disposal.He seeks to kill The resistance,the only group that is strong enough to destroy him,though the group is small,they know his weakness and their leader's power rivals his. Katherine-An evil succubus who secretly tries to devour the warlord's soul posing as his closest lackey. She despises him but has a crush on the male protagonist and constantly tries to win his affections. Silver Samurai-A samurai from the past who orginally fought Gouki until he used black magic to seal him into an old katana which miraculously,was found by a robot in the year 3000,allowing the samurai to get his revenge. Gameplay Gameplay in the hero series is similar to that of Spider-man : Shattered Dimensions. Players use the X and Y buttons (xbox 360 controls) to use a light attack using the hero's daggers or use a heavy attack using their special lightning gauntlet to create weapons out of thin air or shoot bolts of plasma energy using the B button.The player uses the A button to jump and double jump.The Rb button is to use the special ability,which can be unlocked by upgrading the hero.Lb triggers EX- increasing speed and attack until the meter runs out.LT and RT respectively are used to grab or use the grappling hook. Holiday Bonuses On the days of various holidays,you get several bonuses New year's-Use up all your remaining bio charges when you die reviving you at max power with invincibility. {C Valentine's day-Female hero and Eva only,charm male enemies into letting their guard down,and if your Eva,drain their life. 4 July-American themed fireworks,american releases only,gives fire cracker ability. Halloween-Summon ghosts and teleport Christmas-Increased ressitance to ice,use snow abilities,and receive several power-ups. Special ablities Dragon Pierce-Dash forward with incredible speed and impale the opponent with an electric sword through the mid-section. Bioshock-Quickly grab the foe and constantly absorb his health until they break free or are defeated. Gold Fang-Dash behind the opponent rapidly slicing them. Storm(u)-Shoot a lightning bolt from the sky on top of the foe,bosses only. Plasma Ring(u)-Shoot 3 balls of palsma energy that home in on the closest foe. Reflector(U)-Create a shield of electricity reflecting most projectiles. Revive(u)-Beat Gouki to unlock this. Healing-Heals fallen teammate or you. Grim Reaper(u)-Beat Gouki to unlock the ability to steal health from foes. Hornet Bomber-An air only move where your character performs a double-handed fist smash. Missile-Shoots single missile-like bolt that goes in one direction and takes some health from you. Cross Shot(u)-Two bolts close in on an single foe that pierces them from both directions. Stinger-Pound the ground creating a spike from the earth's core to rise up. Hunter(u)-An air only move where your character stomps the ground directly below them,shooting electric sparks everywhere. Grenade-Shoot a small baseball-sized ball of electricity,exploding. Sonic Boom(u)-Perform Guile's Sonic Boom basically but larger. Gatling Gun(u)-Rapid-fire lightning bolts. Magnet-Magnetize electric conductors(metal) and swirl them in a tornado-like fashion. Storm Bomber-Fly at incredible speeds though taking damage.Upgrades decrease and later negate the health drain altogether. inFamous(u)-Create a huge thunder storm,bosses only. Burst-Create a gaint shield/forcefield of electrcity. Fireworks-Shoot three firework like projectiles. Meteor(u)-Shoot a barrage of lightning balls in the air to rain on enemies,bosses only. Comet(u)-Shoot a lightning fast bio-bullet that goes through the bosses weak point automatically,bosses only. Black Hole(u)-Use your lightning to create a tear through dimensional boundaries,summoning a black hole that sucks in and destroys everything in existence around it,Gouki boss fight only,beat him once to unlock to use it on any boss fight. Spiral Wind-A dash followed by an upward kick that send foes skyward. Lightning Wing-An air only mive,you simply perform a divekick. Story Chapter 1:Survivor Mission 1:Pilot(Male) Level:Republic City's Slums and various alleys. You're the hero,a young, athlectic rouge,and you're running from an elite hit squad formed by your dictator,Gouki. This is your tutorial mission.You start off on a rooftop where you learn how to move,jump,and attack the the straw training dummies on top of your rundown apartment which ends up with the Police after you.So,when you see them,you take out their hover cars using electricity then using your daggers and speed to knock their ground units of the roof.You then climb throught the window into the aprtment,which as the game progresses becomes your safe house from the police and a place where you can stash your items like healing potions and food and such,then your rush out the apartment to the streets below where only the poor who can't afford a hover car, walk the streets,escaping your pursuers,then a custscne plays in which you meet the resistance. Mission 1:Pilot (Female) Level:Republic City's Sewers You're the hero,the leader of an resistance,running from the cops after breaking into an important secret research facility documenting various experiments creating several mutants.The mutants break free and your in the sewers attempting to capture all of them and curing them with a special medicine.SO in the sewers the mutants have torn up the insides of the path,there are several holes in the wall where mutants pop out,several mutated alligators that spew fire,and have poisonous fangs.Then after tracking down an particular mutant that speaks and wishes to be free,you encounter the fist sub—boss,The Wolverine,it gets it's name because it uses claws to cut you open and is very large but can be defeated by out witing it though it's blind,it has good hearing and if you hide,it'll smell your so you must set off various sonic explosive that the resistance set up in case the police come after them,then you release nitrogen to freeze the beast long enough to escape the sewers and track the last mutant when it appears again running off when you see the male hero in trouble,you fight off the police after the hero,(The end of the Pilot missions for the opposite hero) and lead him to the resistance's headquarters. Enemies Members of the Police Force/Gouki's henchmen Alpha Unit-Basic enemies with lazer rifles,very low stamina,come in big groups of 10-12 at the max. Beta Unit-Flying robots that drop bombs on you. Gamma Unit,Elite-They have RPG-7s,and grenades Demo Man-Uses C4,grenades,and rpgs Kamikaze-They have bombs on their chests Lambda,Mu,&Nu Units-Use a plasma blade,a VERY large one,have gatling guns,and can regenerate. Sniper-Snipes using pierce bullets that emit a mellow toxin that slows you down Delta Units-Use Grenades,some,if fought up close,use blindingly fast speed,and a machete to fight Hover Jeeps-Basically,flying jeeps with machine gunners in the back. Sentry Drones-Alpha Units that float in the air using jetpacks and shoot plasma rays from their rifles Omega Unit-Huge soldiers that appear only in groups of one,hence the name,Omega,and use their fists only. Cyber-Wolves-Wolves that,only bite,but can emit a sonic howl signaling others,and hurting you. Mercenaries-Rouges that work for Gouki,mainly use knives,crowbars,whatever they can get their hands on. Mongers-A robot,that is HUGE and has a missile launcher,a machine gun,a plasma ray/cannon,an ability to drop grenades from the sky when it flies off,and has a self-destruct system. Mutants Muta-gators-Sewer gators that were infected with mutant blood. Lizardmen-Humans infuse with lizard blood,uses claws,and spew acid Wolverines-Wolf/wolverine like mutants that have claw,stand on two feet and has great tracking. Pyros-Mutants with pyrokinesis Cyros-Mutants with cryokinesis Shocker-Mutants with electrokinesis Quakers-Mutants that control earth,dirt,san,and metal. Golem-Huge robotic mutants that have a rock shell on their back,kinda looks like a cybernetic version of this pokemon,except bigger,and taller.(Photo button not working) RobotsSentry-Small robot with claws Infantry-Robot with sub-machine guns,and grenade launcher Drone-Flies over the battlefield,has a spotligh and fire bullets like a helicopter Sentry Drones(Robot vers.)Drop grenades from the sky. Tanks-A robot tank that travels on the ground shooing rockets Navy-Robots that swim underwater and shoot torpedos at you. H.A.W.K.-A huge green robot hawk that fires lightning bolts from its mouth. W.A.S.P.-A giant wasp robot that stings you,and poisons you Annndddd.....Last but not least,the most infamous enemy of all,The legends! Draco the Dragon-fights in the air,shooting missiles at you,when it lands hammer away,but watch out for the tail. Leone the lion-A giant lion that pounces all over. H.Y.D.R.A-A three heade water robot dragon that shoots tidal waves at you. Phoenix,the fire bird-As the name suggests,a giant flaming birdand If you beat all three during the Bonus Chapter 8,The True Hero,you unlock that strongest power in the game,The UNtouchable,which is invicibility against all attacks(bosses only) and you get the infinite health upgrade,and unlimited bio-charge Bosses Chapter 1-Mecha-Griffin:A giant man made mechanical replica of the mythical beast.It mostly flies so you have to shoot its wings so it's unable to fly then melee attack its head when it's stunned to reveal it's weak point in the heart after you've damaged it enough,so when it leaps in the air,attempting to fly,you shoot at it's heart to bring it on the deliever the killing blow when it falls to the ground. Chapter 2-Mech-Dragoon-A giant cyber-dragon that has two-forms.The first is a giant,7-story robot that shoots laser beams,heat seeking missiles,and drops grenades from the sky using reinforcements.After enoguh damage,a quick time event activates,wher you use your daggers to tear open the robots core,then overload it,accidentally releasing the Dragon from the shell,which is,in reality,the robot you just fought guarding the dragon's egg inside its body.It flies in the air shooting fire,swiping the rooftop with it's tail,using its insectoid wings to create a strong gust,or grabbing you with its arms then smashing you to the ground. Chapter 3-Silver Goblin:You fly through the air chasing the goblin then smashing him into the streets below.The fight continues,he throws bombs at you that reflect using the burst ability to damage him,then he flies to the skies, firing several plasma beams and you must fly into the sky challenge him to an air battle using simple blasts of electricity because the custscene following the goblin flying up,he rains all the electricity around him,then his weak point opens which concludes the battle with a QTE wher your first use dragon pierce,then rapidly tap the buttons to power up the attack that eventually turns into a giant beam of electricty by summoning an lightning bolt. Chapter 4-Titan:A giant being made of lightning.You don't challenge it directly but instead you race around the city setting up bombs at substations where it gets its power from,then eventually overloading it in its weakened state,effectively destorying it. Chapter 5-Replica Hero-Basically,you fight a stronger,large replica of yourself so you must use newly aquired abilities because the clone knows everymove you've learned up to this boss fight so might want to save the powerul moves for last. Chapter 6-Silver Samurai:He attacks with shurikens,and his katana mainly,also using bio-charge attacks,this is like a warm up to the Gouki fight,he fights similarily to you,the only boss that you don't actually fight,but have a training match against. Chapter 7 Gouki:He challenges you to an air fight,then fights hand-to-hand,then flies in the air shooting projectiles at you,then after enough damage,he activates the Black hole ability where it sucks everything in and thus a QTE starts where you use the black hole attack to devour Gouki's soul forever while escaping the hole itself.But before the QTE you must blast chunks of the city floating into the blackhole,at Gouki knocking him further into the hole. Unlockables Beat the game on any diffculty to unlock any of Gouki's abilities and to use him in extra game modes and his own story. Beat the game on Normal with Male hero as the main to unlock Silver Samurai and beat it with the female hero as your main to unlock Katherine. Beat the game on anything to unlock Endless battle. Character stats for battle mode Name attack/speed/stamina/bio charges(basically the ability to use powerful strong attacks)/drawbacks Hero(M) above average/average/average/greatly above average,slower bio charge,mostly average Hero(F)average/above average/average/ above average,low damage,mostly average S.Samurai-Greatly above average/above average/aboveaverage/above average,slow health recovery and slow quick attacks necessary to take out single,more powerful boss enemies Katherine-Below average,greatly above average(can fly),average,greatly above average,she's quick but has a glass jaw Gouki-greatly above average/below average(wears armor)/above average/greatly above average,he has major satmina and attack power but is slow and has limited abilities unable to use any of the unlockable abilities so he can only use basic moves.That way it's balanced. Music From Heads Unworthy-Rise Againsthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpSUWtAlVjA,played during Female hero's boss fight against Gouki when she learns he's her ancestor and killed her family. Hero-by Nickelback-Played during Silver Samurai's special story-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1CPrRSyyv0 In the end-Linkin'Park Played in trailer-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AWbgkRpYwc Harder,better,faster,stonger anime mix,played during a trailer showcasing the male hero receiving his power upgrade before his fight with Gouki,minus the anime appearing ofcourse.-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB_PoGGEuUo Category:Video Games Category:Games